


Someone to Take Me

by TookMeASecond



Series: Someone [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Auction, Alpha Jared, Alpha Vicki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Jensen, Dom Jared, Dom/sub, Edging, Light Spanking, M/M, Mentions of switch, Omega Jensen, Omega Misha, Rimming, Sub Jensen, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TookMeASecond/pseuds/TookMeASecond
Summary: Alpha's once ruled the world, taken down by their own arrogance and hard nature.  Now, they are collard and auctioned off to the highest bidder.  With not so many of them to go around auctions are few and far between and Alpha mates are not common place.  Jensen's friend, Misha, drags him off to another auction with the hopes that Jensen will find an Alpha and quite pouting about his sex life.  Or lack there of.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea hit me a couple days ago and I lost sleep and couldn't concentrate on anything else until it was done. Still not perfect, but I'm okay with it. Hope you enjoy.

“Jensen!” The omega jumped at the sudden burst of excitement from his intercom. The pen mark now scribbled across his printout would need to be whited out. He hit the button to answer and picked up the phone receiver.

“If I answer you are you going to continue yelling?” His tone suggested boredom. Not that his best friend ever paid that much mind.

“I'm not yelling, I'm passionate. And you should be thanking me,” Misha’s voice rose again toward the end. Jensen rolled his eyes as he searched the drawer to his right for the roll of whiteout.

“Yeah, uh, you know some of us actually work at work.” He grinned triumphantly when he found the little yellow roller. He sandwiched the phone between his ear and shoulder as he applied the strip.

“I am working, I called you from my office.” Jensen rolled his eyes and put the whiteout back in the drawer. “Two words my friend. Alpha auction.” This time Jensen groaned long, loud, and obnoxious before letting his forehead fall to his desk.

“Dude, I'm over it. I don't want to pursue this anymore.” Misha tisked in his ear.

“Shut up. You're not going to settle down with a beta and you know it. What's the harm in looking? Quit being dramatic and be ready at seven. We'll grab dinner first.” Misha hung up before Jensen could respond. Didn't really matter. The feisty omega always seemed to get his way.

Which is why his omega friend already had his Alpha. Vicki liked a ‘bossy bottom’, as Misha proudly called himself. Jensen was the opposite. He wanted a strong Alpha who could hold him down, or toss him around a bit. And being a six foot one inch omega made him a bit intimidating. He hadn't found a suitable Alpha yet.

Alphas were uncommon as it was. Auctions were few and far between, popping up at random and often times invitations were scarce. It was a little impressive Misha had scored them. So, of course, they were going. It was almost hard to believe Alphas ruled once. History said their cocky attitudes were their downfall, and the reason they are all collared these days.

By the time five rolled around Jensen caught himself actually looking forward to the auction, which would be more like a show. The Alphas would strut the stage, dance a little and the bidding was silently accomplished on pagers. The omega then had the option to ‘test’ the Alpha or take them straight home.

He made his way home and changed at his leisure, checked the mail and put whatever he had defrosted for dinner in the fridge. Misha was early, which is what happens when Vicki accompanies him out.

“Hey, Vic. How are you?” He asked as he leaned down to kiss her cheek. She smiled and hugged him with one arm.

“Doing well. Well as one can while hauling this giant omega around.” They both chuckled. Misha didn't even bother looking affronted.

“That is why I got you. I needed someone to make fun of me when I'm not around Jensen.” They both laughed again and made their way out to Misha's car. The auction was at nine-thirty in a warehouse about an hour away. They went to their regular bar for a couple drinks and some food before heading out.

Once at the warehouse it was the usual routine. This was only the third auction he'd attended but they were all the same. He filled out a questionnaire that was matched with Alphas who might be compatible. He was given the list to compare with the program that had all the Alphas available and their stats.

By the time the process was done the room had filled up a bit and he was glad for bringing company. Misha and Vicki got aisle seats pretty close to the front.

“Alright, let's see what we're working with,” Misha said snatching the program and the list of compatible Alphas. “So, you're looking for a dominant partner. This guy is pretty tall, Mark.” Misha circled the Alpha in the program.

“Oh, look at this one,” Vicki said pointing to the next page, “Jared. Says he's tall and a switch. You could probably talk him into going full time for you.” Jensen nodded absently as he scanned the crowd. There were only fifteen Alphas in the back. And way more omegas than that.

Then there were fingers snapping in his face. He did have the decency to look a little sheepish at being caught not paying attention.

“These are the compatible Alphas, these are a couple more Vicki and I thought you'd like. You need to read over them quickly and put them in order of most wanted. Then when they are up there you'll have an idea of what you're doing.” Jensen nodded again waving his friend off.

“Yeah, yeah. Done this before.”

“You'd never know it,” Misha grumbled under his breath. Jensen shot him a look and smirked as Vicki smacked his arm.

“Be nice to him, this is stressful. Remember how nervous you were talking to me for the first time? I wasn't sure you were as dominating as you said you were.” Misha tilted his head up to look down his nose at her petulantly.

“Fine. But I quickly satisfied your needs as you did mine,” he said reaching up to slip a couple fingers under her collar and tug her closer. “And you're a very happy Alpha, yes?” Vicki’s eyes went dark and she nodded eagerly as she bit her bottom lip.

“Gross,” Jensen grumbled next to them.

“Hush, you. Just concentrate on finding your own Alpha.” Misha kissed the tip of his Alpha’s nose and released his hold on her. Though, now she had shifted mentality and she remained still and quiet in her seat.

“You can't tell me what to do, you aren't my dom,” Jensen snarked without looking up. Misha looked at him and raised his eyebrows.

“No, but your instincts don't care if I am omega or not. My special voice will work regardless. Care to test it?” Jensen didn't look up his his eyes widened a bit and he shook his head. Misha had the nerve to smirk, Jensen growled in return. Then the lights dimmed and the murmuring died down.

The first Alpha to take the stage was Mark, tall, blonde, piercing blue eyes. He danced around a bit, shaking his ass and showing off his… Alpha-ness. Dean decided not to bid. A few more came and went, one on his list that he was outbid on.

Jensen was fanning himself with the program when the next Alpha came out. He was shirtless with loose leather pants and a chain around his neck, one end dangling between huge shimmering pecs. Jensen dropped his paper and sat forward in his chair, eyes wide and jaw open.

Misha and Vicki smiled at each other before the omega took Jensen’s pager and started the bidding. Vicki reached down for the program and searched for the Alpha.

“This is Jared, the switch.” She handed her omega the program as he kept pushing the button. He didn't really know what Jensen’s budget was planned for the night but his friend was well enough off he didn't think it'd matter. Besides his friend was smitten, hadn't taken his eyes off the Alpha.

Vicki saw the moment Jared noticed Jensen staring. His steps faltered a bit before he dropped to the floor of the stage. He made eye contact with Jensen and licked his lips before doing a few fast push-ups. Then he twitched and dipped his hips, moving like he was fucking into a warm, willing body.

The Alpha winked as the buzzer went off, signaling the end of the auction. The sound seemed to snap the omega out of his trance and he looked at his empty hands and panicked.

“Fucking hell! I didn't even bid, where's the pager?” Jensen was searching his lap frantically and finally looked up to Misha, terror in his eyes. Only to find his friend holding his pager with a wicked smile on his face. “Dude!”

“You won. You're welcome. Don't ask how much,” Misha said handing the pager over. Jensen’s panic melted to confusion, then surprise, then he was smiling like a loon.

“I won, him? That? That Alpha is coming home with me?” Misha and Vicki nodded, smiling at their friend.

“Fucking hell,” Jensen repeated, this time in wonder instead of exasperation. “I, uh, better go get him.” More nodding as Misha shoved his shoulder.

“Get pounded, man!” He hollered after Jensen, making him duck his head as people stared.

Jensen’s heart was slamming into his ribs and his palms were a little sweaty. He made his way to the back to turn in his pager and meet his new Alpha. The woman in front of him had won the last Alpha and was almost done with processing. Jensen gave her room for privacy and wiped his hands on his jeans

“Next!” Jensen jolted back to the present and stepped up to the table. “Pager,” the man at the table held his hand out. Jensen handed it over and smiled, getting nothing in return.

“Jensen Ackles?” He nodded his confirmation. The man turned off the pager and put it in a box to his left. He then began scribbling on a clipboard. He turned the papers toward the omega.

“This is your total. If the bidding information is correct initial here and indicate whether we use the card on file or alternative payment.” Jensen looked at the all inclusive bid amount and gaped for a second before reeling himself in. He nodded shakily and initialed the page.

The beta scribbled a bit more and handed Jensen a copy of the paper. “Congratulations. You are the new owner of an Alpha. He will come with a handbook on Alpha rights as well as a mandatory check up by a physician of your choosing within thirty days. This Alpha is your responsibility no matter his intended use. Do you understand when I have told you?” The guy sounded bored but did nothing to lessen Jensen's excitement. He nodded his confirmation and the guy pointed to a doorway to Jensen’s right.

The omega let out a shaky breath and walked over, showing his paper to the guy at the door. The man looked at his own clipboard and directed Jensen to the room his Alpha was in. His stomach did a flip at the thought of being so close. He felt like he was floating down the hallway toward the room with the number nine on it.

He stood outside the door for a second, suddenly struck with the thought Jared might not like him. He was the switch, right? What if he wanted Jensen to take charge sometimes. Was it too late to change his mind? Before he could come up with a plan the door opened and he looked up and swallowed hard.

“Omega.” The voice was deep and rich, confident. Jensen could only nod. The Alpha smirked and took a step back, then looked Jensen up and down. “Come in.” Jensen nodded and moved into the room as Jared backed up. The Alpha closed the door and turned to Jensen, who had gone to his knees with his hands clasped behind his back.

Jensen was so nervous he would almost call it scared. But if this Alpha wasn't going to be what he needed he needed to know now. No point in beating around the bush. He sat on his heels with his eyes on the floor. He heard Jared turn around, heard the hitch in the Alpha’s breath.

He could almost feel Jared approach from behind. He couldn't help but jump slightly at the feeling of fingers in his hair. The Alpha circled him slowly, scratching at the omega's scalp. Jensen’s breathing picked up but he remained still and silent.

“Good omega. I may not need to train you at all,” the Alpha's voice was fond and seemed a bit impressed. Jensen’s heart swelled with pride. Jared kneeled down behind Jensen, bracketing the omega in with his legs. He leaned forward and inhaled a line up the omega's neck, scenting him for the first time. Goosebumps broke over Jensen's skin at the groan Jared let loose.

Jensen closed his eyes and tilted his head to the left, giving the Alpha more room to scent him. Jared hummed his approval and darted the tip of his tongue out to sample the sweat-damp skin over Jensen’s scent gland. The shudder that ran through his body couldn’t be helped and he whimpered at the idea moving might upset his Alpha.

“Easy, little omega. We’re learning each other tonight, there will be no punishment.” Jared spoke right next to his ear and the warm breath along with the pet name was too much and Jensen shuddered again. Jared chuckled, sounding pleased. “My omega, so responsive.”

Sitting still was torture. His Alpha was torture. So perfect. Every word was confident and sure of himself and Jensen. He was never in awe of the omega’s behavior, instead expecting him to be obedient. Like this was how Jensen was supposed to be. Like Jensen was perfect.

Jared rose and circled back to stand in front of Jensen, taking a couple steps back. “Stand. Strip. Then present on the bed.” Jensen didn’t hesitate to rise gracefully and remove his clothing with sure deft hands. He folded them neatly and stacked them on a chair next to the door, all while keeping his eyes lowered. Once to the bed he only hesitated a second before crawling up on his knees, with his feet dangling over the edge, and getting down on his elbows. A thin sheen of slick shone from his tight hole, more would come with stimulation.

The low rumble he heard from the Alpha’s chest made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He might have to send Misha a really big fruit basket. Then the room was quiet, he couldn’t hear Jared at all. The silence was deafening and he fought to keep himself in control. His Alpha was pleased so far, and that was his job.

Then there was the tickle of something moving from the balls of his right foot to the heel, quick and straight up the middle. Jensen literally couldn’t contain the slight jerk of his foot, but kept the rest of himself still. The Alpha chuckled behind him.

“Tonight, little omega, there will be no punishment. You may come whenever you wish. Your safe word will be red. If you decide to keep me we will work out rules once you’ve taken me home.” Jensen was pretty sure he was never letting Jared go. He was perfect. He seemed to already know what Jensen wanted from him. He wasn’t interested in someone running his life, he wanted an equal partner in that aspect. The omega just wanted someone to take control in the bedroom. “You may speak.”

“Yes, Alpha.” Jensen sounded wrecked already.

“Good boy. Such a good omega. Being so still and perfect for me.” Jensen preened a bit, his posture stiffening, making Jared laugh lightly again. “You like that? Like to please me?” Then a hard smack on Jensen’s left ass cheek.

“Yes, Alpha!” Jared’s plan had been to test the waters, dip his toe in so to speak. But the omega’s reactions to him had him gaining a bit of confidence. He smacked his other hand down on the other cheek and watched the hand print bloom pink across the pale skin. He noticed Jensen’s toes curling as his fingers clutched at the sheets on the bed.

“I said,” he growled out, gripping the left cheek hard, “speak!” His right hand came down again just next to the first hit.

“Fuck! Yes, Alpha!” Jared released the left cheek and smacked that hand down painting it a darker color again. This time Jensen rocked back into his hand, meeting the smack.

“Jesus, little omega. So perfect.” Then his hands were on Jensen’s hips and the omega felt himself being flipped over effortlessly. His hard cock slapped down onto his stomach when he hit the bed and he looked up at Jared in awe. “I’m going to fuck you now.” Jared’s words were all but panted out. Jensen could only nod dumbly.

Jared growled as he gripped the omega’s thighs and yanked him forward so his ass was hanging off the edge of the mattress.

“But first,” Jared said trailing off as he grinned wickedly. The Alpha hit his knees between Jensen’s legs and didn’t hesitate to dip his head and flick his tongue over the head of Jensen’s cock. He cried out and slammed his head back into the bed. Jared growled possessively and moved lower yet, lapping over his tight balls and slipping his tongue to press behind them.

“Leg’s up.” Jensen didn’t hesitate to follow the order and wedged his heels onto the edge of the mattress on either side of his hips. It was a bit tight and he had little wiggle room, but he kinda gathered that was the point Jared was trying to get to.

He felt a little exposed and fought the urge to try and close his legs. He’d never been here with anyone. He’d never been with an Alpha and the betas he’d been with hadn’t been too interested in more than vanilla sex. Which sucked. Hoping it would please his Alpha Jensen reached down and grabbed each ankle in hand, pulling them back a bit further and making it easier to keep them up.

Jared growled his approval, the sound vibrating over Jensen’s taint, then turned his head to bit just under painful at the omega’s inner thigh. Earning himself another moaned curse and a hardly held back jerk of Jensen’s hips. The spanks had worked him up a bit more and slick was sluggishly forming at the rim.

“So fucking perfect. Can’t believe you chose me.” Jensen was wondering how he got so lucky until all higher brain function stopped and he forgot to breathe. Jared swiped the flat of his tongue over Jensen’s hole a few times, pressing a little harder on each pass. When Jensen was able to relax Jared dove in.

His tongue prodded Jensen’s rim, flicking in every now and then and tugging at it gently. He coaxed it to relax as if he had all the time in the world. Getting it all wet with his spit and Jensen’s slick. The more he teased the more the omega produced. Until, finally, Jared pushed in as far as he could go, lapping at Jensen’s inner walls and making his toes curl again.

“Oh, Gods. Alpha, so good!” Jensen had never experienced anything like this in his life. A tongue, even though so much smaller, was so different from a cock. Maybe the dexterity? He’d have to evaluate that later when Jared wasn’t sucking his brains out of his asshole. Literally. Jared pulled out and closed his lips around Jensen’s rim, sucking gently. He then nipped at the reddening skin around it and slid his hands up to push this thumbs inside.

He only moved back a few inches, wanting to see everything as he gently coaxed Jensen’s hole open. The Alpha pulled it wide enough he could actually see inside. The muscles fluttering and the clench and relax of Jensen’s inner walls as he fought to relax against his Alpha’s hold. He was panting harshly, his chest heaving up and down with his breaths. He wanted to tell the Alpha to get on with it, wanted to beg for more. But he was a good omega and would take whatever Jared wanted to give him.

Whatever Jared thought he deserved.

Then the Alpha blew cold air at his hole and it was all he could take anymore. He arched his back and cried out as his feet slipped off the edge of the bed. Sure he was about to be smacked he squeezed his eyes shut. But instead Jared gripped his thighs again and yanked him further off the bed so he was impaled on the Alpha’s cock in one thrust.

“So fucking pretty, little omega. I can’t wait to knot you.” Jensen’s moans were broken as Jared thrust into him harshly, over and over. The omega gripped the edge of the bed with his hands to keep from being shoved further up. Jared was on his knees between his legs, his thighs still gripped in the huge hands and he was going to town on Jensen’s ass.

Then Jared was pulling out and Jensen was whining. But before he could even open his eyes he was hauled off the bed and tossed face first down onto the table on the other side of the room. A big strong hand in the center of his back told him to stay there. His hips were just off the edge of the table, leaving his cock hanging untouched. The omega keened when he felt Jared’s cockhead nudging his entrance again.

“You gonna come on my cock? Think you can do it without being touched, just my cock in your ass?” Jared’s voice was right next to his ear, and a twitch of his hips had him buried in Jensen’s tight heat again. The Alpha groaned, hot breath ghosting over Jensen’s damp skin. “So fucking tight!”

He started pounding in again without warning, adjusting his angle to find the omega’s prostate. The cold metal of the end of the chain dragged across his back. Jensen was almost in a trance like state, never having experienced this before. Jared was, by far, his biggest partner. Which made sense seeing as he was Jensen’s first Alpha. The omega’s nails scratched across the table when Jared started hitting his prostate continuously.

“Come whenever you want, little omega. But you’d better tell me when you’re doing it.” He couldn’t tell if the omega was nodding or if it was his body rocking from the pounding he was giving, but he was okay with that. He watched the pale flesh of the omega’s ass ripple with each smack of his hips and he wished he could lean down and bit it.

“Fuck, Alpha, gonna come. So fucking hard!” Jensen could feel the build up like none other before. It seemed to start everywhere at once, the base of his spine, the bottom of his stomach and behind his balls. All moving forward and toward each other to collide in an explosion like he’d never imagined possible.

He realized he was howling as his knees gave out and his spend shot from his untouched dick. Jared just gripped his hips to hold him up and slammed impossibly harder, cockhead dragging over his prostate every time. Then the Alpha was coming too. Filling Jensen until his seed was squelching out and dripping to the floor.

They were both panting as Jared leaned forward and rested his head against Jensen’s back, between his shoulder blades. 

“Fuck, that was so hot. You’re so amazing, little omega.” Jensen grinned stupidly and swung his arm back, flopping around until he found Jared’s hand.

“I think I love you.” Jared chuckles and sits up, kissing where his head was resting. He slowly pulls out, wincing at the loss of heat. At the same time Jensen whines and Jared laughs again.

“C’mon, little omega. Let’s get cleaned up. I’d like to claim you in our bed.” Jensen groans at the thought and stands on shaky legs, palming his flaccid cock and biting his bottom lip.

“Yes, definitely. But why are you always calling me that?” He tried not to give anything away in his tone. But by the way the Alpha was looking at him with an eyebrow arched high he was sure Jared already knew. The Alpha zipped the pants he hadn’t even taken off and took a couple steps into Jensen’s space.

“Well, one, you like it.” Jensen’s face went a bit red and Jared laughed kissing his forehead. “Two, you are smaller than me, and you like that, too. And three, you never told me your name.” At that Jensen ducked his head and pressed his forehead to Jared’s chest, groaning out his embarrassment.

“Jensen. You can call me Jensen. Whenever you want.” His voice was slightly muffled but the Alpha heard him just fine.

“Let’s go, Jensen.” Jared said reaching up and grabbing his hand. The omega took up the paper he’d dropped next to the door after dressing with Jared’s help, and they made their way out to the warehouse to meet up with his friends. Damn, he was going to have to tell Misha he was right. And that damned omega was going to gloat.

He couldn’t help but smile, though, as he looked up at his Alpha. Totally worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen has a bad day at work Jared has a proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one fought me for a while and I'm still not sure it came out the way I was expecting.

Jensen and Jared had been living in unmated bliss for two weeks.  It never occurred to the omega until the ride home how awkward it might be to suddenly have a roommate.  A roommate he technically held guardianship over. Who was totally happy and comfortable tying him up and fucking him loose.

 

It actually never got to the awkward phase.  Jared was a complete gentleman. Unless Jensen asked him not to be.  He'd taken it upon himself to keep the house in order and start cooking meals.  Even started packing Jensen a lunch to take to work.

 

When the omega brought it up Jared said he'd stop if it was what Jensen really wanted, but he figured if he wasn't going to wear out his welcome he should pitch in.

 

_ “You know, you go to work, bring home the proverbial bacon.  I'll hold down the fort and make said bacon edible.” _

 

Jensen really had no argument for that, especially since it's exactly what he'd been looking for in the first place.  He was a little perturbed he hadn't thought to see it that way. Jensen wound up chalking it up to the fact he didn't want to make Jared feel like a slave.  Jared thanked him for the sentiment. A lot. Hard.

 

So on a Monday evening when Jensen slammed the front door and stormed past the kitchen with a scowl on his face Jared wasn't sure what to do.  Jared stopped his motions at the stove and watched the ceiling as his omega's footsteps trailed across. His eyebrows came up at a loud bang.

 

A pop in his pan and sudden burning on his hand brought his attention back to dinner.  He started his stirring again and figured he'd just have to just wait.

 

It wasn't long before Jensen came down the stairs, stormed into the kitchen and wrenched the refrigerator door open.  He grabbed a bottle of beer left over from the weekend and twisted the top off, throwing it in the general direction of the trash can.

 

Jared turned to look at him in time to see him gulp half the bottle in one swig.  He raised an eyebrow and made a show of staring. Jensen pointedly ignored him. The Alpha turned back and flipped the burner off then turned his back to dinner and leaned against the counter.

 

As he opened his mouth to inquire Jensen started in.

 

“You know, these stupid betas with their stupid fucking know it all attitudes and thinking their better than everyone cause they're the stupid majority.  I've been working for that company for almost six years and I've never had a negative note in my file. All of a sudden my dedication is questioned and I'm under a goddamned microscope because-”

 

He had been talking with his hands looking from Jared to the floor when he cut himself up abruptly and turned away, draining the rest of his beer.

 

“What's wrong, Jen?  Are you in trouble?” Jared wanted so badly to reach out to him.  His instincts were screaming to comfort his omega but he kept his hands on the counter behind him.

 

Jensen shook his head and went to the fridge but was stopped short by a hand going over his shoulder to hold the door closed.

 

“Jared, I'm not in the mood.  I'm not in trouble, I've just been catching some shit is all.”  Jared removed his arm and took a step back as Jensen turned to face him.

 

“Because of me?” Jared asked softly.  Jensen studied his face for a second and was a bit relieved not to see any guilt there.  The omega sighed, figuring he owed his Alpha the truth.

 

“Yeah.  Some immature jackass was talking shit about needy omega's being as useless as an Alpha any day.  His buddy accused me of slacking off and Adler had to pull me into his office to discuss it. Policy or some shit.  Just cause someone wants to screw with me.” Jensen shook his head bitterly and wiped a hand down his face.

 

“You know that's not you right?”  When the omega gave him a curious look Jared continued.  “Just because you have preferences doesn't make you needy.  And you could switch just as easy if you wanted.” Jensen raised both eyebrows with a surprised look on his face.

 

“Switch?  Me?” Jared quirked an eyebrow up and stepped back to the counter again.

 

“Sure.  If you wanted to try.”  Jensen rubbed his palms on his jeans and floundered for words.

 

“I, uh, I wouldn't know where to start,” he said not quite meeting Jared's eyes.  The Alpha smiled gently and lowered himself to his knees easily. Jensen straightened up and licked his lips.

 

“What do you want ‘mega.  Need to relieve some tension?”  Jensen was a little surprised with how quickly his body reacted to having his Alpha on his knees for him.  Jared who was bigger than him and strong enough to toss him around and hold him down.

 

“Come here.”  Jensen's voice was soft, but sure.  Jared grinned and knee-walked across the kitchen to him.  The omega reached back and gripped the counter’s edge in his hands.  When Jared reached him he couldn't stop himself from leaning forward and inhaling his omega's musk, rubbing his cheek over the bulge in his jeans.

 

Hard, gripping fingers in his hair made him hiss out a breath as his head was pulled away.  His eyes dilated as he looked back up at Jensen.

 

“Did I say you could touch?” Jensen's face was hard lines and there was glint in his eyes.  Just knowing he was enjoying it made Jared like it even more. Besides, he was a switch after all.

 

“No, sorry, omega,” Jared replied steadily.  Jensen licked his lips and squeezed his fingers a bit tighter before letting go.  Jensen opened his mouth a little and seemed to be searching for words, Jared gave him a smirk and a slight nod.

 

“Uh, open my jeans and take out my cock.”  Jared gave an encouraging wink and slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.  Jensen watched with fascination as Jared's big hands wrapped around his semi hard cock and pulled it from its confines.

 

They had been in this position before, plenty of times.  But Jared was the one in charge all of the others. For some reason it was very different for Jensen to be calling the shots.  It made him feel powerful.

 

“Suck me cock.  Get me off.” The words were whispered, almost reverently.  His eyes followed the flash of pink that peeked from Jared's mouth to swipe up the underside of his shaft.  Jensen's hips bucked as Jared's lips closed around the tip.

 

“That's it, baby.  Nice and slow,” Jensen panted out as Jared hallowed his cheeks and sucked.  The omega spread his feet a little more apart and settled back against the counter more fully.  He watched Jared's eyes flutter shut as he hummed.

 

“Oh, shit,” Jensen groaned tipping his head back and trying to keep his hips still.  Then he felt Jared's mammoth hands close over each hip and he looked back down into his Alpha's eyes.

 

Jared's fingers tightened and he nodded as much as he could, then relaxed his throat.  Jensen hesitated for just a second before remembering his Alpha was a switch, then he reached forward and gripped Jared on either side of his face.

 

He waited one more second before bucking his hips into the Alpha’s face.  Jared's eyes rolled a bit and he groaned around the flesh in his mouth. That was all the encouragement he needed.  The omega angled his hips and started a slow and steady pace.

 

The Alpha let him control it for a while before he began bobbing into Jensen's thrusts lightly.  A shiver went up Jared's spine when Jensen actually growled and gripped his head harder before slamming his hips forward and holding his cockhead in Jared's throat.

 

They maintained eye contact and heat rose in Jensen's gut as he watched tears rise in Jared's eyes.  His chest swelled with the power, quite literally, laid at his feet. The Alpha's face was turning red and his fingers gripped the denim of Jensen's jeans in tight fists but he still didn't push.

 

Jensen was suddenly lightheaded with the wave of euphoria that washed over him.  The fact this Alpha trusted him enough to give up all control was humbling. In that moment he knew exactly how Jared must feel when Jensen went willingly to his knees for him.

 

The swell of pride at providing that for his Alpha almost knocked him over.  He pulled completely away from Jared and ignored his confused look as Jensen his his knees and gripped Jared's face in his hands.  They kissed hard and soundly, Jared never missing a beat even through his confusion.

 

“I liked that, a lot,” Jensen said between kisses.  Jared huffed a soft laugh against the omega's lips and nodded.

 

“I could tell, why'd you stop?”  Their foreheads were together now as they shared shallow breaths and roaming hands.  It was Jensen's turn to chuckle.

 

“As much as I loved taking control and the fact that you'd give it all to me,” Jensen paused and pulled back a bit to look into Jared's eyes, “I'd rather give it to you.”

 

Jared only took a second to process Jensen's admission before his mouth fucking salivated and his eyes and grin grew feral.  The fine hairs on the back of the omega's neck stood on end, his body reacting to the presence of a predator.

 

“ _ Run _ .”  The single word growled out between clenched teeth had Jensen scrambling to obey.  He was on his feet and out of the kitchen in a second. A couple more and he could hear his Alpha tearing after him, excitement lighting up his skin and heightening his senses.

 

A playful laugh erupted from his chest when he rounded the couch with precision only to hear Jared crash into the wall right behind him.  He wasn't quick enough to make it out of the room, however, and was grabbed around the waist and thrown to the couch.

 

Jensen landed on his stomach and didn't even have time to roll over before Jared's hands were on him again, flipping him over onto his back and over to the coffee table.  A large hand in the center of the omega's chest held him still as the Alpha snarled above him. Jensen maintained eye contact as he tilted his chin up and to the side, offering his neck.

 

Jared was practically salivating as he leaned forward to run his nose up the side of Jensen's throat.  Then he flicked his tongue out and licked over the scent gland.

 

“Be good, little omega,” Jared whispered roughly in his ear before biting the lobe, “and stay.”  Then he was up and out of the room. Jensen heard him rushing up the stairs and shuffling around in their room.  At this point he wasn't sure he could move if he'd wanted to.

 

Jared was back in no time with two sets of cuffs and a couple lengths of leather.   _ Fuck yes.   _ He set his supplies down and knelt next to the coffee table.  Jensen watched his Alpha's fingers make quick work of his belt and he lifted his hips so they could be pulled off.

 

Instead of removing his shirt, like Jensen expected, Jared leaned down to kiss him.  Jensen was so caught up in his partners dominating kiss he actually jerked in surprise as soft material covered his eyes.  Jared pulled back and tied the blindfold behind Jensen's head.

 

“My poor little omega's had a rough day.”  Warm fingers trailed down Jensen's chest and stomach.

 

“It's my job to make him feel better.”  Blunt nails scraped the skin just below where the hem of the shirt was riding up, then the flat of that hand ran up under it, rucking the shirt up to Jensen's armpits.

 

“Stay.”  Jared's voice was low and commanding, it sent a shiver up Jensen's spine and left goosebumps where the shirt had been.  Jared then went to work, maneuvering the omega where he wanted him. Jensen was still on his back on the low table. His wrists and ankles secured so he had a little wiggle room, but not much.  And he couldn't close his legs.

 

Then Jared's hands were gone.  There wasn't any noise to track, no movement.  Jensen closed his eyes behind the blindfold and concentrated on his breathing.  He stayed still, like he was told. He was a good omega. It was so easy to be good for Jared.

 

He didn't startle when fingers caressed the inside of his knee.  Goosebumps was the only reaction as those fingers moved up the inside of his thigh, just grazing his hard cock and continuing up his stomach.

 

“Such a perfect little omega.  Today I want to hear every little sound you have to give me.  No holding back. But you are to remain still. Do you understand?”  Jensen swallowed thickly.

 

“Yes,” he rasped out without nodding.  Jared smiled proudly. He began trailing soft fingertips over Jensen's most sensitive spots.  Each gasp and hiss of breath were like music to his ears as he slowly and systematically took his strong omega apart.

 

Jensen was whining and his hips were twitching involuntary by the time Jared had covered what he wanted.  On to phase two of Operation Fix Jensen. The omega was panting slightly and the thin sheen of sweat accentuated his straining muscles.

 

Jared moved quietly to the end of the table between Jensen's legs taking in what he'd accomplished so far.  A wicked grin split his face just a second before he leaned down and licked the flat of his tongue up the underside of Jensen's cock.

 

The omega wailed, throwing his head back and straining his thigh muscles to try not to thrust up.  Jared watched his chest heave and a flash of white teeth as he bit his bottom lip. He loved how his omega reacted to him.

 

“Do you need something, little omega?” Jared asked in a low voice laced with arousal.  He leaned forward again and lapped gently at Jensen's tight balls, his tongue slipped lower over his perineum then higher over the base of his cock.

 

“ _ Please, _ ” Jensen gritted out.  Jared watched his biceps bulge slightly as his hands gripped the top edge of the wooden table.  Jared took pity, then, and proceeded to wrap the first fur lined cuff around Jensen’s wrist and fasten the buckle.  He ran his fingertips over the soft flesh of the omega’s arm and across his collarbone, up the other, pulling it into position.  The other cuff fit around his wrist and his hands were laid to rest on the cool wood.

 

Jared leaned forward and placed a kiss in the center of the omega’s sternum, nipping firmly afterwards.  Jensen hissed at the unexpected sting, but stayed where he was put. Jared grinned and growled approvingly at his omega’s obedience.  His fingers caressed the apex of Jensen’s thigh next, watching his omega’s face as he trailed them down toward his knee. Jensen’s breath hitched when his Alpha would hit a particularly ticklish spot, but he never moved or jerked away.

 

Jared grabbed an ankle and laid a kiss to the knob there before closing a bigger cuff around it, lined with the same red rabbit fur the black leather cuff looked amazing against his pale flesh.  “Gods, Jen. You’re so fucking beautiful.” Jensen quirked up one side of his mouth, but made no other move to acknowledge Jared had spoken. Once the last cuff was on his ankle the Alpha used the leather straps to attach Jensen’s right hand to his left ankle under the table, following suit with the others.  The omega was, effectively, strapped down so that if he did pull one appendage it would tighten another on the opposite side.

  
“I like you all trussed up, omega.  Mine to do with as I please.” The words were hummed into the meat of Jensen’s thigh as Jared crawled back up his body.  The omega whimpered, but no fear tinged his scent. It made the Alpha all the hotter to know his omega loved this just as much as he did.

 

“Jensen, I would like for you to answer me with words tonight.  Do you understand?” Jared punctuated his question with another hard bite to the inside of the omega’s thigh, causing him to jerk reflexively.

 

“Yes, Alpha,” the omega replied on a gasp, his legs trembled slightly under Jared’s hands and lips with the effort not to arch and stretch.  Jared grinned before flicking his tongue soothingly over the bite mark.

 

“Good boy.  I want you to stay as still as possible for me.  You are not to come without permission. I do not want you to  _ ask  _ permission, you will only take what I give you,” Jared spoke softly as he crawled his way up Jensen’s body, nipping, licking, and kissing as he went.  “You will tell me when you are close to coming.” After Jared’s pause Jensen took a breath to answer.

 

“Yes, Alpha.  Don’t come, don’t ask, just warn you.”  Jensen’s cock was straining toward his belly button, and angry red already and Jared had barely started.  His omega’s chest was heaving with exertion and anticipation and his skin was already dampening with his sweat.  Jared hummed approvingly against Jensen’s pulse point once the omega finished his instructions.

 

“So good for me, little omega.  You will come tonight, when it’s time,” Jared promised before touching his lips to Jensen’s ever so slightly.  Jensen’s lips parted on a sigh, and he whined low. Jared knew he was fighting the urge to push up and make the contact more firm.  His omega was so fucking good for him.

 

Jensen’s legs were spread only slightly, the coffee table wasn’t as wide as the omega, but it was the perfect amount of room for the Alpha’s hand to press in and rub a couple spit slicked fingers over the furled hole.  Jared watched Jensen’s face with rapt attention. How his lips pulled back to reveal bared teeth as he hissed in a breath.

 

The Alpha was braced above Jensen on one hand while the other slowly pushed at the muscle trying to keep him out.  He felt the omega’s rim relax, little by little, even as his thighs and stomach tensed and relaxed rhythmically. Jared finally got the tip of his middle finger to slide smoothly in, just up to the first knuckle, he fucked it in and out a few times before retreating completely and rubbing his big hand over Jensen’s thigh, massaging lightly.

 

The breath Jensen hadn’t been aware he was holding in was punched out on a laugh-pout with no discernable words.  He bit his bottom lip and willed his mind and body to settle. He was already ready to beg. It felt like he’d been hard for  _ days _ , when it was probably less than thirty minutes ago he had his cock in Jared’s throat in the kitchen.  He whined but stayed still, and didn’t speak.

 

Jared licked his lips and moved himself down the omega's body without touching him, to settle between his legs.  He slicked up another finger as he leaned forward with his knees on the floor. This time Jensen was more relaxed and Jared had little trouble sliding the digit all the way in, at the same time he took Jensen’s straining erection into his mouth and just held it, rubbing his tongue over the underside gently.

 

Jensen’s head flew back and cracked on the table as his back arched and his legs shook like he was going to fall apart.  Jared released the omega’s cock and growled out a  _ ‘settle’  _ at him, and gripping his knee in his free hand.  The omega slumped against the table, breathing hard and completely rigid in his attempt at maintaining some control.  Jared continued pumping his finger in and out, nice and slow. Moving all the way to his knuckle, making sure to brush over the omega’s prostate on every pass.  He didn’t take him into his mouth again, but would lean down and lick lightly every now and then. Smiling at the involuntary twitch.

 

“Fuck, I’m gonna come.  Please, Alpha,” Jensen ground out as his thighs tensed and shook again.  Jared pulled his hands away, touching no part of the omega’s flesh. He watched a red flush spread down Jensen’s neck and chest as he battled with himself over being pulled back from the edge.  Once he had calmed down Jared went back to work pushing him toward the precipice again.

 

They went on this way for longer than Jensen could fathom.  He was sure it wasn’t as long as it felt and his insides were starting to get a little sore, that deep pleasure with the slight sting at the end.  He was able to fall into subspace, relaxing under his Alpha’s touch and allowing Jared complete control. He was edged again and again until he was drenched in sweat and he couldn’t stop his limbs from shaking.

 

“Fuck, Jen.  You’re so fucking perfect.  You take it so damn well. The perfect omega.  I want you to come this time, little omega. Come for me, say my name.”  Jared waiting to touch him until Jensen answered verbally, he didn’t prompt him as his response time had gotten a bit longer as the sweet torture went on.

 

“Yes, Alpha,” he croaked out.  Jared could see damp spots on the blindfold where the omega’s tears had soaked in, they weren’t big, but Jared slipped the blindfold off anyway.  He knew more would come when Jensen finally found his release and he wanted to lick them off his face himself.

 

He knew it wasn’t going to take much and as much as he loved sucking Jensen to completion he had other plans tonight.  So he slipped two fingers into the omega’s tight channel and found his swollen prostate easily. He thrust in and out shallowly, just rubbing over the oversensitized nub as he watched his omega’s face.

 

“Oh,  _ fuck _ !  Alpha!  Jared, shit!  Oh, Gods, I’m coming, Alpha!  Jared!” The last word was dragged out as Jensen arched off the coffee table and pulled at all of his restraints.  His knees bent as he pulled on the ankle cuffs and his legs spread as wide as they would go. The omega’s hips were rocking in small circles as Jared held his fingers still, letting Jensen fuck himself through the orgasm on them.

 

It was probably the hottest thing Jared had ever seen.  Jensen came with two fingers in his ass and nothing on his cock.  Jared licked his lips before leaning forward and collecting Jensen’s meager spend on his tongue, careful not to swallow.  Once he was satisfied he’d cleaned up his mess he moved up Jensen’s body once more and kissed him, shoving his own come into his mouth.

 

Jensen moaned around Jared’s tongue and obediently sucked it clean, licking the taste of himself out of the Alpha’s mouth.  Jared chuckled softly as Jensen chased his mouth when he pulled away.

 

“Let’s get you more comfortable, huh?  I left dinner on the hot burner, should be finished by now,” Jared said as he uncuffed his omega’s wrists, leaving the cuffs and straps where they fell.  He got Jensen situated on the couch, wrapped in a soft blanket with the TV remote and went to plate dinner.

 

When he brought a tray with two plates and two beers back Jensen was on the Discovery channel watching something about sharks.  He set down the tray and pulled Jensen tight to his side, they’d eat when they were hungry. After aftercare. Jared nuzzled his nose into Jensen’s temple and smiled as Jensen sighed happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so there have been requests for more and if you follow my work at all you might have caught on to the fact that I can't deny you anything. So, I'll be adding chapters as they're written. I'll never leave you on a cliff hanger, cause I just don't know how far this will go. Maybe two more, maybe a hundred. No telling. If you'd like to be updated on new chapters go ahead and subscribe. Go ahead. I'll just wait right here.
> 
> Thanks thanks so much to everyone who kudos, bookmarks, subscribes and comments. It makes me smile. Every. Single. Time.


End file.
